Une personne du passé de Tony revient
by coco6-3-9-1
Summary: Tony avait essayé d'oublier cette personne, mais que se passe-t-il quand cette personne revient dans sa vie.


Je réessaie une nouvelle Fic,

Bonne lecture et une bonne année,

CHAPITRE 1

_Appart de Tony_

Tony était installé tranquillement dans son canapé en train de regarder un film. Quant tout d'un coup, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Il mit pose et alla ouvrir.

**-Oui, j'arrive.**

Tony ouvrit la porte. Quand il aperçu la personne, son visage devient blanc.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici. Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?**

**-Laisse moi rentré. Tu me parle correctement.**

L'homme passa la porte et jeta son manteau sur le canapé.

**-Sert moi un verre de whisky. Dépêche toi.**

-Non, mais tu es chez moi je te signal.

L'homme n'aimait pas le ton qu'emploie Tony. Il arriva à sa hauteur, et il lui mit une claque. Tony surprit, tomba à terre.

**-Tu me dois le respect. Je suis ton PERE. Alors lève toi et va me chercher ce putain de verre.**

Tony n'arrivait pas à ce ressaisir, tellement sa peur revenait face à son père. Il parti dans sa cuisine et servi son père. Il revient dans le salon pour lui donner. Le père de Tony, l'avala d'un coup sec.

**-Je reste ici ce soir. Je prend ton lit. Tu dormira ou tu voudras.**

-Non, mais j'ai mon mot à dire, je suis chez moi et non pas chez toi. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi, même pas mon père.

-ANTONY DINOZZO. Tu ne me parle pas comme sa. Et ne m'appelle pas "père", tu n'es pas mon fils. Tu n'es qu'un faible. J'ai jamais voulu t'avoir. Dominic Dinozzo était en colère

Il attrapa Tony par le cou et il resserra ses mains sur lui. Après, il le jeta à terre et lui mit des coup de pied dans le ventre. Après 5 minutes, Dominic arrêta de frapper son fils. Et il le laissa seul. Tony essaya de se relever, mais il avait mal à ses côtes. Après 10 minutes, il atteint le canapé et il ferma les yeux. Mais pourquoi, son père était là.

CHAPITRE 2

_Le lendemain_

Tony se réveilla, il avait toujours mal. Il prit une douche pour décontracter ses muscles. Il avala juste un café et il prit ses clé de voiture. Direction le bureau.

_NCIS_

Ziva et McGee était déjà assis à leur bureau. Gibbs n'était pas là. Tony entra dans l'open-fice.

**-Salut Tony. **dit McGee

**-Salut.** répond Tony

**-Une fille chaude cette nuit ? **demanda Ziva

Tony leva les yeux vers sa collègue, il la regarda et se remit au travail. Gibbs arrivait avec un café à la main.

**-Boss.** dit Tony

**-Dinozzo. A l'heure aujourd'hui. Tu es tombé du lit ce matin ?**

Mais Tony ne répond pas. Sa iniquité Gibbs. Gibbs s'installa à son bureau. Pendant 2 heure, les Agents travaillèrent sur des cas froid. Mais ce qui était étrange, c'est que Dinozzo était d'un calme. Ces collègues, se demander ce qui ce passer dans la tête de l'italien.

**-Bon. Comme on a pas de cadavre, salle de sport.** dit Gibbs

Les 3 Agent suivirent Gibbs pour aller à la salle de sport. Pendant que Tony se changeait, il ne savait pas comment il allait cacher ses blessures. Surtout si il ce battait contre Gibbs ou Ziva.

**-Ok. McGee, Ziva sur le ring. Dinozzo le sac.**

Tony allait direction le sac pour se défouler. Il était content de ne pas être sur le ring avec Ziva.

**-McGee, allait frapper plus fort. **dit Gibbs

McGee essaye de mettre les conseils de Gibbs en place. Et il arriva un peu et Ziva trébucha.

**-Bien McGee. Ziva tu vas bien ?** demanda Gibbs

**-Oui, pas de problème. Bien McGee, tu apprend vite.**

-Ok, stop. Allez sur le tapis et faite des petits combat. Dinozzo, le ring.

Tony s'arrêta et regarda Gibbs. Tony ne savait pas quoi faire, fuir ou allait sur le ring. Il prenait donc la deuxième idée.

**-Bien. Merci de me rejoindre Dinozzo. Allez, on va y aller doucement.**

Ils commencèrent le combat. Gibbs avait le dessus, même si Tony se défendait bien. Mais au bout de 10 minutes, Tony senti une douleur à son genou droit.

"Merde pensa-t-il"

**-Dinozzo, tu vas bien ?**

-Hein ! Oui bien sur patron. Un peu de fatigue c'est tout.

-Bon, on s'arrête la. A la douche tout le monde et on se rejoint dans les bureaux.

-Ok.

Ils prirent leur douche et direction le bureau. La journée se passa doucement. Mais vers 19 heure, Gibbs laissa rentrer ses Agents. Même si Tony ne voulait pas rentrer de peur que son père soit chez lui. Il roula tout doucement.

_Appart de Tony_

Tony mit à peine ses clés dans la serrure que la porte s'ouvre à grande volée.

**-Tu en a mis du temps. Tu étais où ?**

-Au bouleau, moi je bosse pour gagner ma vie.

-Personne t'a demandé d'être flic. Je t'avais proposer une place dans mon entreprise.

-Mais je n'en veux pas de cette place, je sus très bien ou je suis.

-De toute façon tu es un raté. Comment j'ai pu avoir un fils aussi minable. 

Et Dominic poussa son fils contre le mur. Tony hurla.

**-Tais-toi. Tu n'as rien à dire. Petit salaud. C'est de ta faute si tu en es arrivé là.**

Il lâcha son fils et parti prendre une douche. Tony parti dans la cuisine et il prépara le dîner pour lui et son père. Ils mangèrent dans le silence. Tony parti à son tour à la douche. Quand il revient, son père avait disparu pour aller se coucher. Et il fait pareil, mais sur son canapé. Il dormi très mal.

CHAPITRE 3

_NCIS_

Gibbs regarda son Agent Sénior, pour la dixième fois. Tony voyait bien les regards de Gibbs sur lui pendant la matinée. Il essaya d'oublier la douleur, mais son dos et son genou était en feu. Le directeur Sheppard, arriva à la hauteur de leur bureau.

**-Bonjour tout le monde.**

**-Directrice.** dit Gibbs

**-Bonjour.** répondent Tony, Ziva et Tim

**-Le FBI vient de m'appeler. L'agent Fornel et l'Agent Sacks arrivent.**

**-Pour quelle raison, on a pas de meurtre ?  
****  
-Non, il veuille parler à un de tes Agents.**

Tout le monde regardèrent la directrice. Surprit.

**-A bond qui ?**

-Je ne sais pas, il ne me l'on pas dit.

C'est à ce moment que Ducky et Abby arrivèrent dans l'open-fice.

**-Coucou tout le monde. **dit Abby

**-Vous avez de drôle de tête.** dit Ducky

**-Le FBI arrivent pour parler à un de mes Agents.**

Cette fois là, c'est le FBI qui arrivèrent.

**-Gibbs.** salua Tobias

**-Tobias. Que nous vaut ta visite ?**

-Comme je l'ai dit à votre directrice, on doit parler à un de tes Agents.

-Qui ?

Tobias se retourna vers Tony.

-**Agent Dinozzo, vous n'avez rien à nous dire ?**

-Non. Pourquoi, je devrai ? Qui j'ai tué cette fois ci ?

-Personne, mais qui cachait vous dans votre appartement ?

Tony regarda Tobias droit dans les yeux. Il savait qu'il parlait de son père, mais pourquoi.

**-Alors. Sa va faire 6 mois qu'on enquête sur votre père. Avant hier, il y a eu un meurtre dans sa villa, et quand nous somme arrivé, il s'était échappé. **

**-Oui et alors. Qu'est-ce que sa a avoir avec Dinozzo ? **demanda Gibbs

**-Nous venons de retrouver le signal de son téléphone portable. Il se trouve que ce signal est chez ton Agent.**

-Agent Dinozzo, est-ce que votre père est chez vous ? demanda Sheppard

Tony regarda tout le monde. Il baissa sa tête et se passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

**-Oui il est chez moi.**

-Bien et que fait-il chez vous ? Vous savez que c'est un crime de cacher un meurtrier ?  
**  
-Je connait les lois. Il est arrivait mardi soir chez moi vers 21 heure. Il ma juste dit qu'il devait dormir chez moi et qu'il ne pouvait pas aller dans à l'hôtel. Mais il ne pas dit pourquoi.**

-Alors pourquoi vous le cachez ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vu mon père depuis 16 ans. Je ne suis plus dans sa vie. Alors, non je ne lui ai pas demandé.

-Est-il encore chez vous ?

-Oui normalement. Quand je suis parti chez moi, il était encore dans mon appart.

-Ok, alors on va y aller.

-Attendez, si il vous voit ce midi, il va se douter de quelque chose. Vaut mieux que je rentre vers 16 heure et là vous pourriez l'attraper.

Tobias réfléchi.

**-Ok, on ira avec vous. **

Gibbs se demandait bien pourquoi, son Agent ne lui avait pas dit sur cette visite.

**-Dinozzo ascenseur ! Maintenant.**

Tony suivit Gibbs dans sa salle de réunion.

_Ascenseur_

**-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit à moi ou même à quelqu'un d'autre ?**

-Je ne sais pas Gibbs et je ne pouvais pas.

-Mais on est là. Moi, l'équipe, nous sommes ta famille. Tu as confiance en nous ?

-Mais ce n'est pas un manque de confiance. Je ne pouvais rien dire. Moi même, je ne savait pas comment réagir face à lui.

-Que sait il passé ?

-Rien ,il est venu et il ma dit qu'il dormait ici. Un point c'est tout.

-Dinozzo, te fous pas de moi, je sais qui c'est passé quelque chose. Dit moi ?

-Patron.

D'un coup, Tony s'écroula au sol. Il n'avait plus de force. Il avait les yeux à peine ouvert.

**-Tony, Dinozzo. Tu es avec moi ?**

**-Boss.** dit Tony d'une voix faible

**-Je suis la. Où as tu mal ?**

-Au dos et à mes côtes.

-Dinozzo, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi.

Gibbs ouvrit vite les porte de l'ascenseur.

**-DUCKY.** cria Gibbs. **J'ai besoin de toi ici.**

Ducky court vers l'ascenseur

**-Au mon dieu. Jethro que se passe t il ?**

-On parlait et il s'est écroulé d'un coup. Il était conscient mais était un peu faible. Il m'a dit qu'il avait mal au dos et à ses côtes.

-Ok, lève le. Tim, aide Gibbs s'il te plait et l'amener moi à son bureau.

-Allez Dinozzo, debout !

Gibbs prit le côté droit de Tony et McGee le côté gauche. Il l'emmena à son bureau sous les yeux de ses collègues et de Fornel et Sacks. Ducky examina Tony. Il souleva sa chemise.

**-Dinozzo, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? **demanda Gibbs

**-Rien.** répond Tony

**-Dis le moi. Est-ce ton père qui t'a fait sa ? **demanda Gibbs

**-Oui.**

Gibbs voulait tuer le père de Dinozzo. Comment peut on faire sa à son enfant ? Ducky banda les côtes de Tony et lui passa des calment pour son dos.

**-Où il t'a battu Anthony ?**

-Il m'a étranglé, passait à tabac, il m'a frappé un peu dans mon genou droit et il m'a poussé contre le mur.

-Ok. Je vais vérifier ton genou. C'est le mauvais ?

-Oui.

-Depuis quand il te bat Dinozzo ?

-Depuis son arrivé chez moi, donc deux jours.

-Tony, je ne parlais pas de sa. Combien de temps ?

-Depuis que je suis née jusqu'à quand il ma renié.

Tout le monde était ébahit par la révélation de Tony. Il ne pensait pas qu'il avait eu une enfance de merde. Ils pensaient tous, que comme il était riche, il était heureux.

**-Je vois à votre tête, que vous pensiez que j'avais eu une enfance heureuse, vu que mes parents étaient riche.**

-Je suis désolé Tony, je ne pensais pas à sa. dit Tim

**-T'inquiète, j'ai l'habitude maintenant. Les gens pensent que les personnes riches, ont une vie heureuse. Sa n'a pas était le cas pour moi. Fin de la discussion.**

-Agent Dinozzo, vous voulez toujours aller chez vous pour arrêter votre père ?

-Oui.

-Hors de question Dinozzo. dit Gibbs

**-Boss, s'il te plait. J'ai attendu tellement de temps pour le voir derrière les barreaux. Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Et je sais que vous aurez mes six.**

-Ok. Mais tu fais attention.

Après que Ducky fini de soigner Tony, ils parlèrent d'un plan pour arrêter le père de Tony.

CHAPITRE 4

_Appart de Tony_

Arrivant devant sa porte, Tony, souffla un bout coup. Il tourna sa clé dans sa serrure et il rentra.

**-Je vois qu'aujourd'hui, tu rentres de bonne heure.**

-Oui, on avait pas trop de cadavre, les meurtriers doivent faire une pose. N'est-ce pas ?

-Si tu le dit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi et pourquoi tu ne peux pas aller dans un grand hôtel ? Tu sera mieux installé.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je préfère être chez toi, au moins je t'ai à l'œil.

-Pourquoi, tu me surveille ?

-Je t'ai toujours surveillé Anthony. Je voulais savoir ce que tu racontais sur moi.

-Tu as peur de quoi. Que je parle de mon enfance peut être ?

-Tu parle toujours trop Anthony. Même quand tu était petit, toujours à défendre ta mère et ta sœur.

-Tu ma toujours blâmer pour la mort de maman et de Sarah, alors que c'est toi qui les as tué.  
**  
-Non, je n'ai tué ta mère, ni ta sœur. C'est toi seul. C'est toi qui a voulu les sauver tout seul et elles sont mortes par ta faute. Je te l'ai déjà dis, tu n'es pas mon fils et tu ne le saura jamais.**

-Mais tu n'est pas mon père non plus. J'ai trouvé une famille aimante et je l'ai aime aussi.

-Tu parle d'une famille et tu prend l'Agent Gibbs pour ton père peut être, alors que lui même n'a même pas réussi à garder sa famille.

-Tu ferme ta gueule et tu ne parle pas de Gibbs comme sa. Il a peut être perdu sa famille, mais au moins lui il mérité ce titre par rapport à toi. Tu n'es qu'un tueur. Je sais pourquoi tu es ici et que tu te cache.

-Tu es si naïf Anthony, tu crois vraiment que le NCIS te considère comme sa famille et que Gibbs te regarde comme un fils. Et je ne suis pas un tueur.

Le père de Tony, sauta à son cou et l'étrangla encore une fois, mais cette fois ci, son équipe était là et le FBI aussi.

**-Dominic Dinozzo, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Tom Sawer et pour avoir frappé un Agent Fédéral.** annonça Tobias et lui mit les menottes.

**-Tu n'es qu'un salaud Anthony.**

Tobias prit le père de Tony loin de cet appartement. Gibbs était au côté de Tony.

**-Dinozzo, tu vas bien ?**

-Oui, je reprend juste mon souffle. 

Après que Tony, reprit son souffle, ils partirent au bureau. Et le FBI allait faire l'interrogatoire. Quand Tony et Gibbs arrivèrent au bureau, ils allèrent directement à la morgue.

_Morgue_

**-Ducky, tu peux prendre un œil sur Tony, son père la étranglé.**

-Bien sur, vient Anthony.

-Tony, s'il te plait appelle moi Tony.

-Ok, pas de souci. Tu as mal ?

-J'ai eu un peu de mal à reprendre mon souffle, et je sens une petite irritation dans la gorge.

Ducky fait un examen sur Tony.

**-Ta respiration est revenu à la normal et ta tension aussi. Tu vas avoir un peu mal à la gorge pendant 1 ou 2 jours. J'aimerai bien que quelqu'un reste avec toi ce soir.**

-Je vais le prendre avec moi Ducky. dit Gibbs

**-Ok.**

Tony ne se manifeste même pas. Il ne voulait pas rester vraiment seul ce soir. Après que Ducky est fini son examen, Gibbs prit la déposition de Tony et ensuite ils allèrent faire leur rapport L'Agent Fornel arriva.

**-Il a avoué. Il part en prison dès ce soir.**

-Ok, bien. Autre chose ?

-Euh ! Oui. Dinozzo, je ne sais pas comment te dire. Il nous a avoué autre chose.

-Le meurtre de ma mère et de ma sœur ? Je me trompe ?

-Non, c'est bien sa. Je suis désolé.

-Ne le soyez pas, je le savais? Je suis content que ce cauchemar soit fini.

Tobias salua le reste de l'équipe et parti. Gibbs dispensa son équipe et prit Tony pour ce soir. Dans la voiture, Tony était calme. Ce n'était pas son habitude.

CHAPITRE 5

_Chez Gibbs_

Gibbs arriva chez lui. Tony et Gibbs sortent de la voiture et rentent dans la maison.

**-Installe toi Dinozzo. Tu veux un verre ?**

-Oui, je veux bien un verre d'eau, s'il te plait.

Gibbs parti dans sa cuisine. Il prit un verre d'eau pour Tony et un café pour lui.

**-Tiens.** Gibbs lui tendu le verre

**-Merci.**

C'était le silence dans le salon.

**-Comment te sens tu ?**

-Je vais bien, boss.

-Dinozzo ?

-J'ai un peu mal partout c'est vrai. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

-Il va passer devant le tribunal pour le meurtre de Tom Sawer et il vont ouvrir une enquête pour ta mère et ta sœur je pense.

-J'espère qu'il va payer.

**-Si tu dois témoigné, tu ira ?**

-Je ne sais pas. Je pense que oui.

-Dis toi une chose, si tu dois témoigné contre ton père, on serra là. Comme tu la si bien dis à ton père, nous somme une famille et on serra la pour te soutenir. Une chose, tu me prend vraiment comme une image paternelle ?

-Je ne vais pas te mentir. J'ai toujours voulu avoir un père fort et qu'il soit dans la marine. Tu m'a toujours soutenu, tu m'as appris pleins de choses. La preuve tu es la seul personne avec qui je suis rester le plus longtemps. 6 ans que je travail avec toi.

-C'est vrai, tu as dépasser tes 2 ans. Écoute Tony, tu es un Agent merveilleux. Tu as toujours mes six. Même si je suis un salaud et borné, tu es resté avec moi. Et ton père ne sais pas ce qu'il manque. Je serai ravi d'avoir un fils comme toi.

-Merci patron. Sa me fait très plaisir, surtout venant de toi. Et je te remercie de m'avoir prit avec toi ce soir, c'est vrai que je ne voulais pas rester seul, trop d'émotion.

Gibbs lui fait un sourire. Gibbs alla cuisiner et Tony mit la table. Après le dîner, Tony aida un peu Gibbs sur son bateau. Vers 23 heure, Tony va se coucher, il était très fatigué. Le téléphone de Gibbs sonna.

**-Gibbs.** répond-t-il

**-C'est Ziva, boss. Le père de Tony c'est échappé pendant son transport. Une équipe du FBI arrive ainsi que Fornel, Sacks, McGee et moi.**

**-Ok. Je monte dans la chambre de Tony pour le surveiller.**

Gibbs monta dans la chambre de son Agent pour s'assurer qu'il est toujours là.

**-Que se passe-t-il patron ?** demanda Tony

**-Ton père c'est échappé.**

-Merde, il doit être sur son chemin pour venir ici.

-Calme toi, je suis là. L'équipe arrivent avec le FBI. Je te l'ai dis, nous sommes là. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Gibbs alla se cacher dans un coin de la chambre. L'homme sorti son fusil et le pointa vers Tony qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

**-Je vais mettre un terme à votre vie.**

-Je ne crois pas. Gibbs sorti de l'ombre. **Posé votre arme et les mains en l'air.**

**-Vous !**

-Oui moi. Baisait votre arme ou je tire.

**-Vous n'oseriez pas me tirer dessus.**

-Vous en êtes sur ?

Le père de Tony pointa son arme sur Gibbs. Et attrapa Tony part le cou.

**-Tuez le patron.**

-T'inquiète pas Tony. Je sais que vous êtes fatigué, mais simplement tenez encore quelques minutes de plus.

-Tais-toi. Je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez le garder avec vous Gibbs, je pensais que vous auriez été heureux de se débarrasser de lui.

-Il est un excellent agent et un homme encore mieux. Vous sauriez que si vous n'aviez pas été un salaud de lui communiquer toute sa vie.

-Il vous a trompés. ria Dinozzo. **C'est un bon acteur, mais c'est tout.**

**-Il a sauvé de nombreuses vies, y compris la mienne. Maintenant relâchait le.**

Tony gémit comme il essaya de tirer en l'air et d'attendre un signal de Gibbs. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, mais il devait attendre le bon moment.

**-Il est faible.** gronda Dinozzo quand il baissa les yeux sur son fils

Gibbs signe de tête à Tony et Tony a le signal. Il a donné un souffle et se détendit dans les bras de son père. Le poids soudaine provoquée Dinozzo senior se pencher et tira vers son fils. Gibbs a tiré et regarda la balle qui avait touché l'épaule du père de Tony. Le vieux Dinozzo chuta au sol, visant Gibbs une nouvelle fois et appuya sur la gâchette. Gibbs esquiva et tira à nouveau. Au bruit des coups de feu les autres agents défoncèrent la porte. Gibbs alla vérifier Tony. Il vérifia le pouls de Tony. Tony repris conscience quand il sentit une main sur lui. Il gémit un peu.

**-Dinozzo, tu vas bien ?**

-Oui, juste une égratignure. il regarda son père. Il est mort ?

-Oui.

-Ducky arrive Gibbs. dit McGee

Ziva et McGee s'occupent de la scène.

**-Vient Tony, on va descendre en bas. **

Gibbs prit Tony par le bras non blessé pour l'aider à descendre les escalier. Ducky arriva quelques minutes plus tard et regarda les deux hommes sur le canapé.

**-M. Palmer, pouvez-vous prendre soin du corps à l'étage, je vais prendre un œil sur Anthony.**

-Bien sur docteur Mallard.

**-Qu'avez-vous fait pour vous cette fois Anthony ?**

-Juste une égratignure.

-Ce n'est pas trop mauvais. Quelques points de suture et vous serez comme neuf.

Quelques minutes plus tard Ducky avait recousu et vérifia les entrailles de Tony.

**-Votre température est un peu haute comme votre pression artérielle, mais étant donné ce qui s'est passé c'est à prévoir. Vous avez besoin d'un peu de repos mon garçon. **

**-Merci Ducky.** Tony répondu avec un faible sourire

**-Allez go ! Dans ma chambre et dormir un peu.** suggéra Gibbs

**-Ok patron. **

Gibbs lui-même poussé à la hausse, puis lui et Ducky aidèrent Tony a monté. Les trois se sont dirigés dans l'escalier et prit la direction de la chambre de Gibbs. Ils ont aidés Tony à se coucher et Gibbs monta sur l'autre côté du lit.

**-Dormez bien.** dit Ducky

Ducky rejoint le reste de l'équipe dans la chambre d'ami de Gibbs.

**-Comment va Tony ?** demanda Ziva

**-Tout va très bien. Il a juste besoin d'un peu de repos. Timothy, Ziva, vous devrez attendre jusqu'à demain pour prendre leurs déclarations.**

-Bien sûr. répondu Ziva comme elle finissait de prendre des photos.

**-Nous avons fini. Nous avons toutes les preuves.**

-Bon allons-y. Nous reviendrons demain. déclara Ducky

Gibbs se réveilla quelques instants après que le groupe avait quitté,quand il entendu son Agent. Il regarda par-dessus pour voir Tony bougé dans son sommeil.

**-Eh ! Tony, tu m'entends ?**

Les yeux de Tony s'ouvrit.

**-Tony, c'est moi.** dit Gibbs en tenant les mains de Tony. **Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.**

**-Patron Désolé .....** Tony haletait quand il a compris où il était.

**-C'est ok Tony.** Gibbs rassura Tony

Il pouvait voir Tony tremblait, doucement il le tira vers lui.

**-Je vous ai Tony.**

**-Pourquoi a-t-il tant de haine envers moi ? Pourquoi, il a voulu me tuer ?**

-Je ne sais pas Tony. Tout ce que je lui ai dit était vrai. Vous êtes un homme bon et il aurait été fier d'être ton père. Je sais que je serais fier d'avoir un fils comme toi.

-Vraiment patron ?

-Vraiment Tony. Je suis très fier de toi, vous êtes bon et vous êtes un grand Agent. Je serai tellement fier de vous appeler "mon fils".

-Merci patron. répondu Tony qui avait les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

**-Je sais que je ne le montre pas très bien. Votre père était un homme terrible, mais il ne peu plus vous faire de mal.**

-Tu as eu mes six. Tu as tenu ta promesse, tu ne l'as pas laisser me blesser.

-Je vais toujours avoir vos six Tony, toujours. Et j'espère que maintenant tu me faira confiance et que tu me dira les choses quand sa ne va pas.

-Je te fait confiance, je le pense vraiment. Et cela va dans les deux sens.

-Je te confie ma vie, Tony. répondu Gibbs

Tony se détend dans ses bras et finit par tomber dans un sommeil paisible.

Fin

A vos commentaire.  
Bisous à tous


End file.
